Little Ones
by ahoy-cinderella
Summary: AU / ONE-SHOT / a happy, sappy little one-shot I wrote because I'm bored.


_**Another little one-shot because I'm bored.**_  
_**pretty crappy, I may redo it at some point.**_

_**lyrics: in my life - the beatles**_

* * *

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_For people and things that went before_  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_In my life I love you more_

Brian Cassidy quietly entered his home, bathed in the darkness of the night or the early morning as it was. Finally finished an overly long shift, another bad guy was caught and behind bars, he could rest easy tonight. He sighed as he quickly glanced at the bright numbers on the oven clock that read 3:49am; he hadn't been home in what felt like a week but it was actually just over a day. He quickly swallowed down a glass of water before retiring to the bedroom.

He grinned when he saw his wife, his gorgeous, stubborn, fascinating _wife. _They had been married just over three years and he still had to pinch himself every time someone mentioned the fact that they were married, Olivia Benson was his wife. He couldn't believe after all these years apart, all of the hell they had been through in their short relationship; she had actually agreed to marry his sorry ass. He quietly slipped into the bathroom to change into his sleepwear, his weary body failing as he stumbled around the room trying to make barely any sound, afraid of waking the house.

Walking back into the bedroom he noticed that she was asleep on his side of the bed, his heart tugged a little and he smiled, walking towards her he brushed a piece of her dark silk like hair from her face and kissed her head. She had begun sleeping on his side of the bed shortly after he returned to work after her attack, something about it smelling like him and it was a comfort to her, that when he had to be away, it still felt like he was there, right beside her keeping her safe. She still did that. She still slept on his side when he wasn't there. She had gotten over the nightmares, the flashbacks and the panic attacks a while ago, she still lived with a few scars, a few every day reminders of her ordeal but she had dealt with it the only way she knew how, everyone including himself had tried to help but when it came down to it, everyone knew it was only she who could truly find herself again.

It was little things that she did that made her feel better that eventually led to her regaining her confidence. Sleeping on his side of the bed, going to therapy, self-defence classes which had to stop after two weeks due to her condition, going back to work at SVU, cutting her hair…all of those, she did by herself and he couldn't be more proud.

He quietly stepped round to her side and pulled back the covers, his smile widening at the little body that had burrowed itself under the sheets on her side, his small back against his mother's front. Brian carefully lifted the small boy into his arms, hugging him close and kissing his head.

"Daddy…"

"Hey buddy, let's get you to your own bed huh?"

"Okay" The small voice mumbled against his shoulder.

Brian ran his fingers through his son's dark wavy hair, his perfect three year old son who at this point in his life had a tendency to climb into his parent's bed at all hours of the night. He pulled back the dark space theme bedcovers and carefully placed the little boy back into his own bed, tucking him in tight and placing another kiss on his head.

"Love you daddy." The little voice called as Brian was walking out the room

"Love you more little man"

Brian's heart swelled in his chest at the sight of his little boy. He had been a complete and utter surprise during a terrible time of heartache and turmoil. One month after Olivia's attack she had been throwing up and dizzy, she couldn't sleep right, she constantly felt nauseous and was moody as hell, everyone including himself and Olivia had put it down to the stress of the attack but when she couldn't stop being sick, he thought it was time to get it checked out.

She was pregnant. She was nine weeks pregnant with their first child, she had been pregnant throughout her assault and the doctor had said it was a miracle he had even survived. After everything she went through, the beatings, the forced alcohol, he had survived. Neither of them could believe it, neither expected it and it took a while for it to sink in for him that he was going to be a father. But Olivia had changed the second she found out. She had went to therapy more, she had went to group meetings with other survivors, she began reading pregnancy books, taking better care of herself, eating better, everything she could to ensure that she was healthy and so was their baby. Turns out that little boy had saved her, he had saved them both.

He made his way back to his own bed and climbed in beside his wife who groaned and reached for him when he lay down.

"You're back late." She mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

"I know, was a long night." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, his fingers brushing through her hair again.

She pulled him closer to her so their heads were right next to each other, practically sharing the same pillow. Her hand made its way to his hip and gently pulled his t-shirt into her fist.

"We missed you today."

"I missed you guys too." He kissed her lips and rested his hand on her stomach. She lifted her head slightly and glanced to his side.

"Where's Jamie?"

"His own bed" Brian raised his eyebrow "So you let him sleep in here tonight?"

Olivia grinned and buried her head in his chest. "Yes, he told me I should let him sleep here because he loved me" She explained "I just couldn't say no."

"You never can say no to that kid."

"Neither can you!"

They laughed and settled back against each other, arms cradling each other's bodies, legs entangled, lips meshed in a sleepy kiss. Brian's hand made its way to her stomach, smiling when he felt the light fluttering under his palm.

"She's awake."

"You're so sure it's a girl" Olivia chuckled, placing her hand on top of his, linking their fingers that rest on the growing mound that was her six month pregnant belly.

"Yes, I am and she's gonna be perfect." Brian kissed her nose "Just like you."

This little one was another surprise; they had spoken at length about having another child. Olivia had convinced herself that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant again due to her age etc. They had tried and tried with no success so decided to give up on the idea of having another child. Then it happened, after a week of morning sickness and exhaustion Olivia decided to take a test, without telling her husband, she couldn't bear to get his hopes up just to be shot back down but that stick turned blue.

Positive

Pregnant

They were getting their second miracle. She had left it until that Christmas; she was ten weeks along and was in perfect health, she had bought a card for him from her son and their second baby and surprised him on Christmas morning. It was his greatest present yet.

"You need to sleep, big day tomorrow. Hopefully prove I'm right." He smirked, they had bickered back and forth about the sex of their baby, he thought girl, she thought boy and they were going for another ultrasound tomorrow that would hopefully be able to finally tell the sex of their stubborn child who had yet to show itself as a boy or girl, it was always lying in an awkward way so any answer would've have just been a guess.

"I'm not the one who's been awake for thirty odd hours." She replied "I'm excited to see our baby" She whispered, her hands running over her swollen belly. "Boy or Girl, I'm excited."

"Me too, as long as it's healthy."

"I love you, husband." She grinned against his lips, her heart trembling in her chest, she still couldn't believe their life together, she wouldn't change it for anything or anyone in the world.

"I love you too, wife."

* * *

_**any thoughts?**_


End file.
